cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaredy Squirrel: The Series Finale
Original story by Terry McGurrin. Do you guys remember Scaredy Squirrel?. I was the one who voiced the titular character from the series. The series finale was dated August 17, 2013. But, there was one more episode of that show. It was December 1, 2013, and the series producers were hired to produce a new episode for that show. The episode was going to be an special to be marked as the series finale. They produced it and I noticed that the plot was similar to that of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, but I didn't care about that, so we watched it. The episode began with the Scaredy Squirrel intro, and the title card said: "A Visit at the Nelvana Studio". So, that made me think the plot was likened to that of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The episode began at the Corus studio, Scaredy was being taken off from the YTV line by SpongeBob, who was angry with him. Scaredy begins to run and in a crazy way, with SpongeBob coming behind him, with Scaredy laughing like Daffy Duck. He later shoots SpongeBob, with highly realistic blood coming out of him. I was so scared that I tried to cancel the episode but the screening was locked so we couldn't do that. The scene changed to Stan and Kyle from South Park at the Corus studio. What they did there? SP is not a Nelvana, you know. Scaredy was later saying: "I'm going to have buttsex with that topless chick". Welp, that was very mature content to be a YTV, but we still watched it. We paused the film, as I told Matt Ferguson to not release the episode, but instantly the video unpaused, we we're forced to watch that episode. After that, flashbacks from various past Nelvana productions. The most horrifying thing is that it was just dead silence, including non-Nelvana shows that formerly aired on YTV. After that, we saw a scene similar to that of the finale of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, but what some characters did was really f*cked up. Ruby Gloom, was talking to Handy Manny. She said: "They cancelled my show because they thought it was too scary to be a goth symbol". Manny responded with: "They removed my show because they thought that I was worse than other Disney Junior shows, huh". She responded with: "You're out!" and shoots Manny, killing him. We got so scared after seeing him dead. Willa, the girl asked to Pablo, the blue penguin from the Backyardigans if they could have buttsex, and she accepts it. Doki, the dog was playing with the Game Boy with Max, the boy from Cyberchase. The credits rolled up, but in a different way, they showed various Nelvana characters, with Insane in the Brain by Cypress Hill playing in the background. We took the VHS out of the VCR, David Berni got a chainsaw and we cut it into pieces, and we cancelled the episode to not be broadcast. If you see a Corus worker with that VHS tape, I recommend you to stay away from it, or either grab the VHS and smash it into pieces? Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read